Lovesick
by Nathan Christian Ruiz
Summary: Sollux is just another teenager who lives with his parents. But shortly, he'll meet someone who will change his life forever! First Homestuck Fanfic, please be nice! n Rated T for language only. :3 SolKat 3
1. Chapter 1

Lovesick

_**Author's Note: Well! My very first Homestuck fanfic! Yaaaayyy! Alright, so before you go on,**_  
_**I'm gonna kinda put some info that is much needed (I think).**_

_**I chose Maryland because I've been living here for almost 8 years. I know, holy shit, man! But**_  
_**I consider this my 2nd home. I also chose the area because I know it like the back of my hand.**_  
_**^^; And because I've been living in this area since I moved here from the hot Puerto Rican**_  
_**islands. XD**_

_**Also, please ignore me while I spaz because OTP time in later chapters /shot 1000x**_

_**Please, enjoy~! 3**_

Sollux sighed. It has been 8 straight hours he's spent coding his laptop. It was already morning  
time, and the crickets were chirping quietly in the cold wind. It was October, and temperature  
was already dropping. He got up, and stretched, yawning in the process. Exhausted, and  
hungry, he reached for the fridge, and grabbed a Hot Pocket. He then proceeded to the kitchen  
upstairs. His room was down in the basement, but he didn't mind the cold. Even when the  
heater was on full blast.

Sollux had been living in Fort Meade, Maryland for 4 years. He lived in a plain red-bricked  
house surrounded by 4000 square acres of forest with his parents, his mother a quiet nurse,  
and his dad, a military officer working for the Army. He much preferred somewhere warmer,  
like California, or Texas, but since he had no choice, and no money to move out, he stayed.  
Every day it was the same process: Get up at 8 in the morning, shower (he couldn't go past  
a five minute shower, or the water would get cold fairly quickly), eat a cold breakfast his  
mother left before going off to work at 5 in the morning, drive to the Anne Arundel Community  
College (which wasn't too far, since they have a location at the mall in Hanover), go to all 5  
of his classes (English, Mathematics, Computer Programming/Analysis, Certified Information  
Systems Security Professional, & French), go home, eat dinner (which was again, cold because  
his mother never bothers to cover the food up to keep it warm), and sleep until 9pm. That gave  
him enough time (sometimes all night) to work on coding. Coding was his favorite thing to do,  
and he has been doing it since he was 16. He's never really had a social life (he didn't really  
favor to Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, or Tumblr), so he doesn't have any friends. He prefers to  
keep himself cooped up in his room.

"Come on, you thtupid Hot Pocket! Hurry up and finish! I'm thtarving over here!" He whined  
impatiently. The microwave was just 30 seconds to zero, but that didn't mean he wasn't dying  
of hunger. He barely ate (he never even really finishes his mother's cooking because they were  
cold and nasty, and tasted like shit), so this was one of those times where he chose to eat  
something.

The kitchen, other than the dark pink walls (which he hated), had dark wooden cabinets, and  
a granite countertop. The oven was in the middle of the kitchen, sporting its metal glory. The  
microwave was next to the stovetop. Next to that, was a coffee maker, which was surprisingly  
full of cold coffee.  
She thtill hasn't put that to wash? Jeez mom!  
He grabbed the coffee pot, emptied it in the full sink, and placed it with the rest of the dishes.

It felt like forever, but the microwave beeped 3 times, signaling the Hot Pocket was ready to be  
consumed. The smell of hot pepperoni and sausage pizza filled the dark kitchen air. Sollux gave  
a toothy smile, and opened the microwave door, blindly grabbing the Hot Pocket. He forgot it  
was really hot.

"SHIT! Mother fucker!" He screamed. He let go of the food, and it hit the plain white tiled floor  
with a crackle.

His hand was red, and looked as if it was about to blister.  
Well done, Sollux. He thought to himself.

"Fuck… better get thome cold water running…" He turned on the water, waiting patiently for  
the water to turn warmer.  
When are they EVER going to fix the damned water heater?  
He sighed, and placed his hand under the water, washing away the pain.

_**Waaaa, thanks! I hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews, then I'll make another chapter!**_  
_**:D**_

_**Also, I LITERALLY had to get on the community college website to look up these classes. JESUS,**_  
_**I have never seen classes with such a long name! . I mean, I feel bad for the people who**_  
_**take these classes and have to pronounce the names. Dx XD**_


	2. Neighbor?

**Second chapter! Yay! I really wanted to write this yesterday, but I had some shit happen yesterday**  
**that I don't want to talk about… .**

**ANYWAY, lemme say, I didn't want to pre-write anything cuz I am a lazy ass, and because I didn't have**  
**any time to. So this chapter is more going to be from the top of my head. With that being said, I hope**  
**you like it! 3**

* * *

Sollux grabbed his bag, and the keys to his car from the foyer. He sun was still rising. Sollux had just  
cleaned up the mess of Hot Pocket off of the floor ,after he burnt himself like an idiot, and made  
another one. It was now in a napkin in his hand, with his black and yellow checkered backpack. Sollux's  
favorite colours were always black and yellow. Has been since he was 5 years old. Now 18, he's stuck  
with it for almost 13 years! Sollux yawned once more, eyes sunken and tired.

_Shit, I really need to cut thith habit of pulling all nighterth all the fucking time._

He briefly opened the door, and let the cold air enter the house and hit his face. His pale skin and  
freckles glistened in the sunlight. It was chilly, but Sollux didn't think having a jacket was important at  
all. He didn't mind the cold, after all.

He walked up to his car, a blue 2012 Fiat 500, and inserted the key into the keyhole to open the door.  
Bang.

He stopped, quickly looking up to examine the environment.

There he saw a red headed short teenager. He was very pale, paler than Sollux, with deep red eyes and freckled. He had bags under his eyes, which made Sollux question his age.

He wore a black turtleneck, and baggy grey jeans. He seemed to want to hide himself under all of his  
clothes as if he was going to burn if he took them off! Sollux stifled a laugh, and straightened up.

"Yo! You live around here?" Sollux mustered a huge grin. The boy looked at him odd.

"Yeah, fuckass. You?" He didn't seem very friendly.

"Yeah! Thollux. Thollux Captor." He smiled.

"I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short as hell, I'm so sorry! . I wanted to make it longer, but right now I'm**  
**having writer's block and I have a SHIT TON of shit to do for school. But I promise the other chapters**  
**will get better!**


End file.
